The Illuminating
by RadhaBean
Summary: Chloe, Derek, Simon, and Tori are safe at the house with Andrew, but how long can the peace last? The Edison group is still after them, not to mention the werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

**First Darkest Powers story. This is just the beginning. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the story. Especially not the characters, unfortunately.**

I woke with a start as the car came to a sudden halt in front of a massive stone house. I lifted my hand out of Simon's to wipe the sleep from my eyes. Tired, I blinked several times trying to remember all the events that happened. Andrew's house, the Edison group, Aunt Lauren. Right, better not think about those things.

"Alright kids," Andrew said quietly. "This is it."

The leaves of the trees were gone, making the branches look like twisted hands reaching out into the darken sky. Nudging Simon out of my way, I opened the car door with a squeak. The ground was gravel beneath my feet. Unaware, I slipped on the smooth rocks. Two hands caught my waist quickly.

"Watch yourself there," Simon grinned.

"Thanks," I smiled back at him.

"Oh. Get a move on it you two." Tori's head popped out of the open door. Although it was pitch dark, I swear I saw a scowl on her face. What have I ever done to her?

"Come on." Simon gave me a small shove towards the door. My head was spinning, trying to take in all my surroundings. The house towered over my head. A large, wooden door stood like a gateway to a new life. For the first time in days, I felt slightly at ease. I just wanted to get inside to a warm, clean bed.

Andrew took the lead and retrieved a metal key from his pocket. The door swung open revealing a gloomy, dust covered foyer. A staircase was situated at the right, twisting in a spiral towards the second story.

"Your rooms will be upstairs and to the left," Andrew motioned with his hands. "There are plenty of bedrooms, so you should all be able to have your own room." Tori sighed with pleasure, probably because she doesn't have to room with me. "There's a bathroom down the opposite way of the hall."

"I get shower," Derek huffed.

He began to stalk up the stairs. The floorboards beneath his feet creaked with the weight of his body. Halfway up, a step broke in two. Simon began to laugh hysterically. Even Tori began to chuckle. The look of Derek's face erased any humor from my mind.

"It's fine Derek," I reassured. "We can fix it tomorrow morning."

With a curt nod, Derek continued up the rest of the stairs. As he turned the corner, he brushed a stray hair out of his eyes. His face showed absolutely no emotion. So, I am going to have to live with the old Derek.

"There are some clothes in the dressers in each room," Andrew said, bringing my out of my trance. "We can talk about our plans tomorrow. For now, we need to get some rest." We all nodded and carefully ascended the wooden planks. Each stepped groaned in protest, however Tori didn't seem to notice. She was rushing to find the best room.

"I get this one," she screamed from a couple doors down. Simon and I followed her voice, finding her draped across a Victorian style bed. Two windows gazed out on to what I assume is the backyard. The room was spacious and warm. I nodded at Tori and left to choose my own home way from home.

I wandered up and down the hallway, but none of the other rooms were nearly as great as Tori's. Finally, I decided on a small space with one window. I didn't really care where I would be staying, so I picked one closest to the bathroom. I wanted to be able to move around when I inevitably can't sleep at night.

I shut my door with a soft snap and began to shift through the dresser drawers. The only clothes this house seemed to have were sweat pants and sweat shirts. Not minding at all, I threw on the old, worn clothes. They were soft and warm to the touch. I almost fell asleep on my feet while standing there. I reopened the door and shuffled over to my single bed. Pulling the covers back, I slid in between the sheets. The light by the door was still on, but I had no intention of moving.

My eyelids began to get heavy and droop slightly. A gently rap on the door made me look up. Simon stood with a smile on his face in my doorway.

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

"Yeah," I yawned.

"Well, I'm going to let you get some shut eye." He walked to the corner and pulled a cord, washing any trace of light from my room. I heard the bathroom door squeak open and saw a large silhouette in the door frame.

"Hey Derek," Simon whispered. "Night, Chloe," he said a little more loudly.

"Night," I murmured.

"Night, Chloe," Derek said gruffly.

"Night, Derek." I rolled on my stomach and fell asleep with a smile gracing my lips.

**Review and I'll continue. I hope you like it! I have a lot of ideas for this story, including romance!**

**Who should it be? I know who I like together, but I'll keep you guys guessing. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here is the second chapter. Thanks for all the reviews before. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything :(**

I awoke to a glaring light shining through the small window in the corner. Covering my face, I groaned in impatience. My first day to sleep in and I rise at the crack of dawn. As hard as I tried, I couldn't fall back asleep. Giving up, I rose and retrieved a towel from the dresser. A nice, warm shower would be a great start the day.

The hot, steamy water poured over my skin. My mind wandered to the many things I needed to do throughout the day. First things first, I have to fix that stair. We don't need an angry werewolf in the house. I wonder if he got angry, would he completely change? What would that be like? Would he still be that same person or would he be a savage animal? Why am I thinking about Derek? Alright, I also need to talk to Andrew about our plans to take down the Edison Group. What happens if they find us? What will we…

A sharp knock snapped me out of my worrying and back into reality.

"Morning. Could you hurry up in there?" Andrews's voice drifted through the door.

"Of course. Sorry! I'll be out in just a second," I hollered back.

I rushed to turn the water off. Climbing out of the shower, I dried as fast as I could. Throwing clothes on, I flung open the door. Andrew stood patiently outside the bathroom.

"I didn't think anyone else would be up so early."

"Yeah, I like to get the day started pretty early," he said.

"I can tell. Alright, I'm going to make some breakfast. Do you want anything?"

"Oh don't worry about me. I'll get something when I'm done." He smiled kindly at me and slid his way into the bathroom. The door closed and left me in utter silence. Looking left and right, I continued down the hallway towards my room. I hung my damp towel on the door handle and headed down stairs.

The house was enormous. Everything was dark wooded or stone. Dust covered almost all the furniture and fixtures. I felt like I was in one of those cheesy haunted houses in poorly directed movies. The house literally looked like it came off a Hollywood set. I could just imagine filming the classically bad movie here. I searched around for a few minutes until I found the kitchen.

I cracked the refrigerator door open and peered inside. Only a couple bottles of water graced the shelves. Frustrated, I slammed the door shut. I turned on my heel and began to search the cabinets. Successfully, I found a loaf of bread, but no toaster. My stomach growled with hunger. Desperate, I began to eat plain pieces of bread.

"That's not a proper meal for a growing girl," Simon chuckled.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not growing then," I retorted turning my head with my mouth full. Simon chuckled and grabbed the bread bag out of my hands.

"Is this really all we have to eat?"

"It's all I could find," I said.

"Good thing Derek isn't up. He would eat the rest of the loaf himself," he grinned.

"Oh, I would?" A deep voice boomed throughout the kitchen.

Simon chocked on his bread, coughing up a storm. Laughing, I patted him on the back, trying to dislodge food. Over Simon's shoulder, I caught Derek shooting daggers at my hand touching Simon. Feeling guilty, I abruptly removed my hand from Simon's shoulder. Why did I so feel guilty? I did nothing wrong.

"Pass the bread," Derek commanded.

"No, you'll eat it all," Simon shot back. "Think about poor Chloe's health."

A strange look flitted across Derek's face, quickly disappearing. "I already had two pieces. Besides you need it more then I do." I grabbed the bag out of Simon's hand and lightly tossed it over to Derek.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Bread?" Andrew asked as he walked through the doorway. "Is that seriously all we have?"

"Looks like it," Derek said in between bites.

"Alright, let's sit at the table and discuss what we need to get done."

All four of us shuffled over to the massive wooden table. Silently, I began to brush the dust off the structure. The filth flew up into face. Unable to stop myself, I sneezed not once, not twice, but three times. In a row. So much for being silent. Simon and Andrew chuckled; even Derek let a hint of smile form on his lips.

"Anyway," Andrew said. "We definitely need to go to town and buy food. I don't think all of us should go, though. If we go together, we'll be more noticeable." I nodded in agreement. "Also, seeing as this house is a disaster, I think we need to clean and dust the place. Whoever, doesn't go to the store can do that."

"Then I'm going to the store," Tori yawned as she sat down at the table with all of us.

"Alright," Andrew smiled. "I think one more of you would be a good number."

"I'll stay to clean up," I offered.

"Me too!" Simon chirped.

"No," Derek sneered. "I broke the stair. I need to fix it."

"But," Simon pleaded.

"He has a point, Simon," Andrew interrupted their fight. "So, me, Simon, and Tori will go to the store in about an hour of so. When we get back, we'll go over house rules."

Everyone nodded and dispersed. Simon and Tori headed back upstairs to get dressed and ready to leave. Derek went outside to get some fresh air, I assume. I stayed sitting at the table. Staring at the wall lost in thought.

**Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts and inputs :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was bored after I got home from my friend's house, so I wrote the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I would like as much feed back as i can get, go or bad.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

Rag in hand, I wiped the table free of dust. The dark wood glistened slightly because of the water. Looking down at the towel, I decided I needed a new one. Brown dirt and grime cover the off white cloth. Ambling back to the kitchen, I headed towards the cabinet. I reached in and grabbed at least six or seven.

I walked back to the foyer. The towels fell out of my hands and landed on the floor. The stairs creaked and I glanced up. Simon and Tori carefully side stepped the broken stair and continued on.

"Hey there," Simon smiled.

"Hi." I grinned back.

"You want some help there?" he offered.

"No. You need to get going," I ordered. "I'm starving!"

"We don't want Chloe hungry now do we?" Tori rolled her eyes. She turned and flipped her hair over her shoulder. I watched her strut away towards where Andrew was waiting.

"No, no we don't." Simon said seriously. "I'll see you when I get back?"

"Where else would I be?" I joked.

All three of them went out the door leaving me in silence. I reached down and grabbed up another rag. I began to scrub the table roughly. Thoughts floated in and out of my mind at an alarming rate. I was concerned about their safety. What if the Edison Group was out there? How long were they going to be gone? Would they even come back?

I jumped when a hand caught my shoulder. Startled, I spun on my heel glaring up at my captor. Derek towered over my head, staring down at my face. He slowly took his hand off my shoulder, returning it to his side.

"What?" I said a little harshly.

"Never mind," he murmured sulking away.

"I'm sorry," I rushed to spit out. "I just got lost in my thoughts. You scared me."

"It's fine." Derek didn't turn around. He just kept walking into the other room. Silence fell across the house, causing my ears to ring. His large form turned the corner and he was out of sight.

"Derek," I hollered. He didn't answer. Frustrated I slammed the cloth down and hurried after him. A door banged loudly. I followed the noise, until I came upon the door leading outside. I pushed aside the heavy weight and ran to catch up to the retreating figure.

"Derek! Where are you going?"

I caught up to him, but he still said nothing. His face had become an emotionless mask. He looked like the typical brooding, bad boy teenager. He could be cast in the stereotypical high school romance film. The guy every girl gets their heart broken by. I reached out and yanked his forearm.

"Will you just stop?" I hissed. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," he said. We stood there in silence as we glared at one another. "I'm just going to get some wood out of the shed to fix the stair."

"Fine." Why had the old Derek showed up? I had gotten used to the friendly, open Derek. He obviously didn't want my help, so I turned around and went back inside. I retrieved the fallen rag and returned to wiping away the dust. Minutes passed in silence, until I heard the door crash again.

Derek came into the foyer carrying a piece of wood, nails, and a hammer. Without evening looking my direction, he bounded up the stairs. Kneeling down, he began to shift the wood into place. Loud pounding echoed throughout the hall with each stroke of the hammer.

"Ow!" Derek howled, cradling his bleeding thumb.

"Are you alright?" I leaped up the stairway, trying to peer at his injured finger.

"It's nothing."

"I'm going to go wet one of those rags to help stop the bleeding," I retreated down the steps. "I'll be right back." Hurrying I rushed to put the cloth under the sink. Once it was dripping, I sprinted back to Derek. I pushed his uninjured hand out of the way and gently clean the blood from his thumb. Derek reached out and took the towel. He put pressure on his thumb trying to stop the bleeding. Sighing, I plopped down on the step next to him.

"I got blood on your shirt," Derek mumbled.

I peered down and shrugged. "It's ok. I don't mind." We sat their in silence, but not the angry silence like earlier. This was a relaxed, content silence.

"I should probably finish."

"No, not with that hand, you won't. Give me the hammer," I motioned for him to pick up the tool resting next to him.

"I can do it. Trust me."

"I said no. Now give me that hammer," I demanded. He didn't listen to me, but then again I never listen to him. Impatient I reached over his lap and grasped the metal handle. The door flung open at the exact moment, revealing three very shocked faces.

"Chloe," Simon uttered in disbelief. "Derek?"

**UH OH! haha I love writing this and I hope you love reading it. Stop by and leave a comment from me. Next chapter should be up soon. Thanks :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here is chapter four! Sorry for the longer wait. I have been incredibly busy this week. Review pretty please!**

**Disclaimer: It's still Kelley Armstrongs.**

Andrew stared up the stairs with a shocked look on his face. He struggled to form words. His mouth flapped open and closed several times before he found something to say. "Derek and Chloe, go grab the rest of the bags from the truck. We'll meet in the kitchen and discuss the house rules." I nodded my head quickly. Hurriedly trying to disentangle myself from Derek, I stumbled ungracefully down the crooked stairs.

I brushed past a fuming Simon and a dumfounded Tori. The old, beat up truck was parked right outside the front door. I rushed to the door and flung it open. Plastic bags scattered the back seat and floor. I reached in and grabbed a handful. Five or Six bags must have been left, but I knew Derek could handle it. I turned and started to walk back to the house. Simon and Derek were in a serious conversation from what I could tell.

As I walked forward, I caught bits of their conversation wafting through the air. "Nothing happened," Derek hissed harshly. Simon rolled his eyes and bumped past him. I slowed my pace as I got closer to Derek. "There are still some bags in the back. If you need help, just come get me." My breath came in heaves because of the exertion of carrying to heavy grocery bags.

I entered the dreary kitchen and placed the bags on the counter with the others. Silence filled the air. It wasn't a comfortable silence at all. I didn't know what to say. Hesitantly, I opened my mouth. "I was just trying to fix the stair after Derek hurt his thumb. So, could we all drop it?"  
"Okay," Tori said in a sing songy voice.

"Fine," Simon huffed.

"Of course, Chloe," Andrew said.

I reached into the bag and began to unload the various foods. My stomach growled when I pulled out a box of Lucky Charms. I had never been much of a cereal person, but honestly at this point I would eat anything. A couple minutes passed as all five of us put the groceries into the cabinets.

"Everyone, sit at the table. I need to talk to you," Andrew commanded in a nice voice.

Placing the milk into the fridge, I turned and walked towards the giant wooden table. Andrew took the seat at the end, while the rest of us filed into the remaining chairs. I sat next to Simon and across from Tori. Derek sulked to the chair next to Tori and slumped into it. Crossing his hands, Andrew sat straight in the chair and looked at each one of us in the eyes.

"Since we're in hiding, we are going to need to be extra careful. I'm not going to make you stay inside all the time, but there are going to be boundaries on where you can go." Derek sighed with relief when he heard he could go outside. "I went out early this morning and marked a circle of trees surrounding the house with a circle." So, that's why he was up incredibly early. "Now, I don't want any of you to pass that line on any circumstances. Do you understand me?"

"Fine," Tori and Simon mumbled.

"Yes," I said.

"Um hm," Derek grunted.

"Alright, now for indoor rules. For these first couple days, we need to make cleaning this house a priority. After it's livable, we are going to start to prepare for fighting the Edison group. No one is to watch TV until after supper. We need to practice all we can. Simon and Tori you will partner together. Help each other out with what you know. I'll be helping you also."

Simon and Tori reluctantly nodded their agreement.

"Now Derek and Chloe, I contacted a couple I know. The man is a necromancer and the woman a werewolf. I thought they could help the two of you learn and grow in your own area. I contacted them this morning. They shouldn't be here for another three or four days."

My mind went numb. I was actually going to meet another necromancer! Maybe he could teach me to sleep worry free. I bet he knew how to make the ghosts talk in full sentences instead of stammering out bits and pieces. These next few days are going to be so long as I wait.

"What are their names?" I asked excitedly.

"Steven and Laura," he responded. I sharp pain went through my heart. Laura was so close to Lauren. I wondered if Aunt Lauren was okay. My breath came in sharp gasps as I thought about seeing her at the fight with the Edison Group. She was real, wasn't she?

"Chloe?" Simon sounded worried. He reached over and grasped my hand tightly. "Chloe, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine," I breathed. The feeling of my hand in Simon's sent a wave of comfort through my body. He gave me a light squeeze and smiled at me. I could get through this with my friends by my side. I glanced back at Andrew and tried to smile.

"The Edison Group is going to be prepared for us, so we need to work hard. I mean it when I say don't go past that tree line. This house has spells on it, but they stop working past that line. It's a good thing only the Edison Group is after us."

"Um, not exactly Andrew," Derek mumbled.

"What?" Andrew snapped.

"Well, while Chloe and I were on the run, we ran into some other werewolves. I was on their land, you see. They were going to try to take Chloe or me. I did the only thing I could. I fought them. I think they are going to keep looking until they find us."

"Derek," Andrew growled.

"Why would they want Chloe," Simon whispered. His hand began to shake with in our clasp. I could tell he was trying to keep his cool. I was actually interested with his question. I was wondering the same thing, but I never want to ask.

"They thought she was my mate," Derek said inaudibly.

"What?" Simon questioned.

"They thought she was my mate." Derek barked. Oh, I thought.

**I hope you like it! Please review and leave your thoughts/comments. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

"Mate?" I whispered.

Derek's head shot over to me. His gaze was intent on my face. Obviously he had heard me. I needed to learn to keep my thoughts to myself. I always forgot that Derek had super hearing. His face held emotions I didn't understand: worry, concern, fear. I knew I looked surprised. His head went up and down, indicating that I heard him right.

"Well that can't be right now can it?" Simon asked hurriedly. He kept glancing back and forth between Derek and me.

"We're not a tennis match Simon!" I declared. Simon's head came to an abrupt halt. Silence filled the tense air.

"Why?" I whispered. I knew Derek would hear me even though no one else could.

"Why what?" he responded.

"Why do they think I'm your mate?" Everyone in the room became still. I spoke louder this time so my voice carried to each person. I waited quietly for the answer, but none came. We sat there in silence waiting for Derek to speak.

"Answer her," Simon hissed.

"Because I protected you," Derek mumbled.

"But anyone would do that," Simon said, confusion laced throughout his voice.

"I know I wouldn't." Tori held a rude expression on her face. Just because we weren't friends doesn't mean that she had to be so mean. If I had to protect her, I would. I just wished that if the situation was switched she would do the same.

"Tori," Andrew growled. "Enough."

"I would have protected Chloe," Simon said. "That doesn't mean she's my mate." He tried to reason. His mind kept picturing Derek and Chloe together. They were holding hands. They were sleeping contently side by side. They leaned close, their foreheads touching. A wave of nausea crashed through is stomach. Quickly, he stood up and began to pace, trying to make the feeling disappear. The floor boards under is feet groaned in protest.

"You're not a wolf, you can't have a mate," Derek sighed. "Anyway, I just want everyone to be on the look out. I didn't mean to start anything. I just wanted us to be prepared." A look a shame slipped onto his face. He hated angering Simon.

"Derek, it's not your fault," I reassured. Derek lifted his green eyes hesitantly, peering at me from across the table. No emotion was on his face. Every trace of feeling had vanished. Brooding, quiet Derek had returned for a visit.

"Alright everyone, I need to go make some more phone calls," Andrew said as he stood up. "Take the night off and get a good rest. Tomorrow we start cleaning this dump." He exited the room and made his way towards the office.

The kitchen was silent. No one looked at each other. I gazed at the old, wooden table. Tori picked her nails like nothing was wrong. Simon's glare penetrated Derek. Derek didn't notice though. He was to busy analyzing the floor boards.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Derek huffed. He stood and headed up the stairs. A nice, long, warm shower would help him sort his thoughts. Just because Liam and Ramon thought Chloe was his mate didn't mean she was. He tried to rationalize the feelings he had. He just protected her because of Simon. He knew Simon liked her. He needed to keep her safe for Simon. Yes, he thought, that's why I feel so protective. Water cascaded down his body, swirling down the drain and out of sight.

Simon peered at me through the corner of his eye. I was deeply lost in thought. That was never a good place to be lost. "Hey. You want to go look for a movie to watch?" He knew it was my comfort.

I smiled and nodded my head slightly. We proceeded down the hall to a dusky, dark room. Maroon curtains draped lopsidedly across expansive windows. A fluffy brown couch sat directly in front of an ominous wooden cabinet. Book shelf after book shelf lined the room, creating a cozy warm feeling. Simon picked up a soft blanket and threw it at me. The cloth hit me straight in the face. Laughter bubbled up in my mouth.

"Sit down, my lady," Simon gestured gallantly. "I shall pick the entertainment."

"Oh no, this is could be bad," I chuckled to myself.

"Hey! My taste in movies is great." Simon opened the cabinet revealing an ancient piece of technology that could barely be called a T.V. Next to the television, rows of DVDs were balanced haphazardly. He reached in and grabbed a movie, trying to keep the cases from falling into a massive heap. It reminded me of my childhood with Aunt Lauren. We would always used to play Jenga together. A shot a pain enveloped my heart. It still hurt to think about her.

"You okay?" Simon asking as her sat down next to me.

"Of course," I smiled, trying to make my statement look true.

Simon hit the play button and an atrociously bad action movie began to play on the screen. Men did stunts that no human could possibly do. I'm sure Derek could do it though. A smile crept to my lips as I tried to picture Derek being a super hero in a movie. I stared numbly at the screen, seeing the movie but not watching it. After some time, Derek came into the room and sat on the other side of me. We watched the movie in silence, there was no need to speak.

Exhaustion swept over me and my eyelids began to droop. The voices in the movie began to blur, not making coherent dialogue anymore. A blanket was placed over me and I drifted into sweet unconsciousness.

Simon turned off the movie once it was over. I heard them vaguely. I was too tired to move. I felt warm, strong arms lift me off the couch. I snuggled closer into the inviting chest. My head rested on a comfortable shoulder. We walked up the stairs and headed towards my room. I was placed in my bed and the comforter was tucked around my petite body.

"Thanks," I murmured. He didn't respond, but brushed a strand of hair from my face. I leaned into his touch until my cheek was flush against his hand. I thought I saw Derek smile as her turned and left my room. It had to be a dream if Derek smiled, right?

**Ya like? Ya hate? Let me know by leaving me a comment. If you make it an alert or a fav please review still!!! Thanks.**

**Until next time :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I can explain about the delay. I haven't had a computer for the past couple of months. Awful, I know. I'm going to try and get back into this story. Cleaning Day…I know you guys can't wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Bummer.**

A soft, gray light trickled through the window. Loud pattering on the roof shifted me into consciousness. I laid in silence listening to the continuous, rhythmic noise. Flashbacks of the night before flitted through my mind. Mate. Movie. Simon. Derek.

Quickly, I sat up and brushed the quilt off my body. I needed to keep busy. I needed to stop thinking. I needed to clean. I didn't want to clean, but it was definitely necessary. The place was a complete and utter mess.

I threw some "clean" clothes from the drawer on and made my way down the stairs. Voices filtered through the air. How long had I slept, I thought to myself. The cold wooden floorboards had me rushing to the kitchen. Delicious smells wafted through the air into my nose. Eggs, I smiled. I turned the corner and saw Derek and Andrew sitting at the table.

"Good morning," Andrew hollered.

"Morning," I replied. "This smells fantastic."

I went over and sat in the seat across from Derek. A bowl of scrambled eggs was placed right in between us. I grabbed a plate and reached for the bowl.

"Chloe," Derek mumbled.

"Yeah?" I looked up.

"Well, um," he stumbled awkwardly. "Well those were kind of my eggs."

"You're going to eat all of those?!" I gaped.

"You of all people should know how much I need to eat," he huffed.

My thoughts drifted back to the many times I had seen Derek eat. Each memory showed Derek with at least three times the amount of food I had. Then again, I had also seen him almost change. He did need all the food he could get!

"Right," I blushed.

"That's alright," Andrew insisted. "I'll just make some more."

Andrew got up and went over the refrigerator. He made his way to the stove, juggling three eggs. The kitchen was silent, except for the raindrops splattering against the many windows.

"I wanted to talk to you two alone," Andrew said, breaking the silence. Derek and I both glanced up at one another. "I think Steven and Laura will be arriving in the next couple of days. I know I told you that last night, but I wanted to make sure you guys are okay with this."

"Of course I am," I said brightly. For once, I didn't need to force my happiness. I was genuinely excited to meet Steven and learn all the techniques of being a necromancer. I just hoped his methods would work. I didn't know if there was a difference between males and females.

"Sure," Derek mumbled.

"Well that's good. I need you two to work even harder than Simon and Tori," he scolded. "You're gifts are much more rare and harder to control. Neither of you can ever lose control. Do you understand me?"

I thought of the times I had lost control. It's not like I could help it! I had been sleeping. Also, it wasn't like Derek could control his "gift" either. We never knew when his change was going to happen. I could only imagine what would happen if we both lost control at the same time. Who would help him through his pain? Who would help me release the dead? I didn't have an answer for Andrew; I just nodded.

Andrew placed the fragrant yellow food in front of me just as Simon walked in. "Morning," we all said at once. Well that is everyone, except for Derek. I'm guessing they're still fighting, considering they won't even look at each other. I didn't want to get in the middle of anything so I quietly ate my eggs.

"Alright everyone, we need to get cleaning," Andrew announced. "Derek, where would you like to start?"

"I'll do the upstairs."

"Okay. Chloe?"

"Um, I'll clean the movie room," I responded.

"Oh! I'll help you," Simon offered. I smiled graciously at him.

Derek grunted and scraped his chair across the floor. His face held no emotion as he stalked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"What's his problem?" Simon asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing," I sighed.

After breakfast, Simon and I made our way to the room where we watched the movie. I had found an extremely old vacuum that partially worked. While I vacuumed, Simon started to dust the filthy furniture. Dirt was flying through the air, making me sneeze every couple of minutes. For some reason, Simon found my sneezing cute and kept laughing. Once the floor was clean and the furniture was polished, we began to work on fixing the broken curtains. Together, we pushed the couch under the window. Cautiously, Simon climbed up and righted the lopsided bar.

All ready, the place was looking tremendously better. We were wiping off the books when Tori came running into the room.

"Hey Tori," Simon welcomed.

"Hey," Tori smiled. "Is there something wrong with Derek? I mean besides obvious reasons."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, worry creeping into my voice

"I don't know. He's making weird sounds in the bathroom. I swear, that kid is so weird." Tori rambled. "I mean…"

"Did you go check on him?" I yelped.

"Um, no. Why would I? Who knows what he's doing in there," she said disgustedly.

I didn't even responded. I dropped my rag and ran out of the room. I took the stairs two at a time, rushing towards the bathroom. I reached from the knob and tried to turn it. Nothing happened, it was locked.

"Derek! Let me in." I banged on the door.

"Go away," came the weak reply.

"Derek. Open this door right this instance," I demanded. I heard some shuffling and the door snapped open. I hesitantly pushed the door. My eyes scanned over Derek's sweaty body. His shirt was lying in the corner on the floor. I looked up at his face and saw the pain and tiredness in his eyes. He just looked helplessly back at me.

"Let's get you outside," I suggested. "It's still raining. It will feel good on your skin."

**Hope you liked it. Review Review Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO! Sorry it has taken my forever to update. I really meant to do this a long time ago, but you know how things can get.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

I clasped Derek's hand and lead him out the bathroom door. He was shaking so much that he was barely able to walk. We slowly made it down the hall way and to the long flight of stairs. Turning, I looked up at Derek's face. Seeing the pain, I forcibly made him lean on me for support while we went downstairs.

At each step and every step we went down, Derek let out a small grunt of pain.

"You're doing great," I whispered encouragingly. "We're almost outside."

He didn't respond, he just slightly nodded his head.

As we reached the bottom, Simon came rushing down the hallway to meet us. He was frantic and his face was etched in worry. I had forgotten that Simon had never seen Derek like this. Every other time, Simon was with Tori.

"What can I do?" Simon quickly asked.

I looked up at Derek to hear his respond, but nothing came. His eyes were closed and his mouth was twisted in a grimace of pain.

"You can come outside with us," I told Simon.

"No," Derek grunted gruffly.

"What?" Simon asked disbelievingly.

"Just Chloe," he whispered looking over at me. I don't know why, but I smiled. I felt like when he changed was a personal moment between Derek and I. It had always just been us and I didn't really want it to change. I glanced over at Simon and he looked completely crushed. I didn't have time to deal with him. I needed to get Derek into the woods.

"Come on," I gave Derek a slight nudge.

We finally made it outside. The wind whipped my hair around and the rain plastered the strands directly in my eyes. It was chilly outside. Unconsciously, I began to lean into Derek for some warmth. He obviously understood what I was doing, so he gently wrapped his arm around my shoulder. It looked like it took him all his energy. I was just so mad at myself. I mean seriously, how selfish could I be? He's in pain and I want him to take care of me.

I lifted my arm and tried to push his arm back down to his side. He glanced over at me and shook his head.

"Stop," he muttered.

My eyes drifted to his and he looked exhausted. I wasn't going to argue with him at the moment. We continued to make our way to the woods. The trees around us continued to get thicker and thicker. I stepped out of Derek's embrace and made my way to a fallen log. This was as good of a place as any. Derek didn't even leave this time. Instead, he ripped his shirt over his head.

He fell to his knees, desperately grasping at the ground for support. His breathing became ragged and loud. I stared at his back as his muscle began to shake and quiver beneath his skin. It looked like there were waves going up and down the length of his spine. With an excruciating pop, his back shot straight up into the air. He let out a growl. I quickly jumped up and rushed to his side.

I kneaded my hands into his muscles, trying to make the rigidity go away. His muscles spasms only got worse and then he started to throw up into the dirt. I felt helpless. I wanted to make the pain disappear, but there was nothing I could do. I just kept whispering encouragements and stroking his back.

Minutes passed and his body began to grow the fur. Instead of receding, like it normally did, it just came growing. The fur began to push through his shorts.

"Hey," I whispered to Derek. "I'm going to take off your shorts, okay?"

I gently grasped his face, making him look into my eyes. For now his face was still the same. His emerald eyes were sad and hurt. Derek tried to look away from me, but I kept his face firmly in place.

"Okay?" I asked again. His head nodded in my hand.

I went back to the side of his body and began to remove his shorts, leaving only his boxers left. I figured he would need some clothes when he turned back.

The grunts and heaves just kept getting greater. His body began to shift. Derek was barely human any more. Wolf had taken over his body.

"Go," I heard a growl.

"No," I demanded shaking my head left and right.

With one last audible pop, Derek completed his change. His boxers were scattered in pieces on the floor. Carefully, he began to stand on his four furry legs. The wolf's head lifted and peered straight at me. My heart beat wildly in my chest, scared that Derek wasn't still himself. Green eyes stared straight at me.

The wolf began to stride over to my side. The animal laid down and put his head on my leg. A soft whimper escaped the creature. I reached down and began to stroke the fluffy, soft, black fur. At that moment, I knew that Derek was still Derek.

"You did so well," I smiled.

I yawned, tired from the day's events. We sat together like that for hours. He kept me warm while I kept him calm. His head began to tremble on my lap. I glanced down and saw his whole body quivering. I leaped up and grabbed his shorts and shirt. I walked behind a tree and placed them on the ground. I made my way back to the log while Derek went behind the tree and changed back.

After a couple of minutes, Derek, the human Derek, walked out from behind the tree.

"Hey."

"Hi," he said stiffly. He came and sat down directly next to me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just tired. Can we stay here for a little while?"

"Sure," I smiled. We sat side by side on the log. Without hesitation, Derek wrapped his arm around my shaking body. I closed my eyes and began to drift off into unconsciousness. I felt something smooth and wet touch my forehead and heard a quiet thank you.

**Alright there you go. That was a little longer than I normally write. REVIEW and you may get an update sooner. Tell me your thoughts or ideas. THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

A slight nudge jostled me into wakefulness. My butt ached with a dull pain from resting on the ground for so long. I gently opened my eyes, expecting it to be bright, but instead everything was pitch black.

"I think we need to head back," Derek nodded towards the direction of the house and hopped up. He reached his hand down and I grasped it as he pulled me to a standing position. Silently we made our way back to the house. Lights were spilling out of the massive window and I glimpsed Andrew pacing back and forth inside.

We enter through the back door and it flew shut with a loud bang. Andrew leapt around the corner with a murderous glare.

"Where have you been?" Andrew shrieked. "It has been hours. Do you what could have happened to you? Do you have any idea what you were putting me through?"

"Andrew," Derek interrupted his tyrant. "Please. Not now."

"No," Andrew hissed. "We are going to do this now. You are not an adult yet and I am the one in charge here. I'm instituting some new rules. First, no one is allowed out after dark. Second, when you leave this house you must tell me where you are going and how long you are going to be gone."

"Andrew, stop." I whispered. "This was a special circumstance."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You mean Simon didn't tell you?" Derek asked confused.

"Simon couldn't have told me anything," Andrew yelped in exasperation.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I thought he was with you. Tori and I haven't seen him all day."

A sour sensation went down my throat and settled in the pit of my stomach. That wasn't like Simon. Something was off about the whole situation. I felt like I was going to be sick or lose my balance. I glanced over at Derek and his face was distorted into a mask of rage and worry.

"You haven't seen him all day?" Derek grunted.

"No. Tori came and told me that he followed Chloe when she went to get you. I just assumed that you all left together. I guess I assumed wrong."

"Of course you assumed wrong! I was changing and Chloe came and got me, but I told him I didn't want him there." Derek's face dropped and guilt spread across his every feature. "I told him I didn't want him."

"Derek this isn't your fault," I quickly reassured. I tried to reach out to him, but he backed away like I was a leper or worse.

"Yes it is, Chloe, yes it is."

Andrew glanced between the two of us and then sprung into action. "I want the two of you to get upstairs and shower. Neither of you are allowed to leave this house. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded quickly and Derek grunted. "I'm going to call in some reinforcement. Steven and Laura should be here any hour."

"I want to help," Derek mumbled.

"I think you have done enough for tonight," snapped Andrew.

Derek looked like he was just slapped across the face. I knew Andrew wasn't fond of Derek, but his behavior was completely uncalled for, especially at a time like this. They stood face to face glaring at one another, neither giving in.

"Both of you stop," I screeched. "This isn't a time for the two of you to fight. We need to find Simon right now. So stop fighting each other this instance."

Derek and Andrew took a step away from each other. Suddenly, Derek spun on his heel and sprinted up the stairs.

"I want you to keep an eye on him. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Don't let him go anywhere. If you have to, lock him in his room."

"Alright," I sighed, knowing that that was a very realistic possibility.

I turned and took the stairs two at a time. When I reached the top, I saw the Derek closing the bathroom door. The sound of running water echoed through out the hallway. Sick with despair, I sank to the floor. My hands cradled my head as the tears ran down my face. I felt like everything was falling apart. Just when I thought things were alright, they just got ten times worse.

A loud pop snapped me out of my thoughts and I jumped as the door creaked open. Hastily, I wiped the water marks off my cheeks with my sleeves. I glanced up and saw Derek scowling at me. Without one word, he paced over to his room. Quickly, I bounded up and after him. I barely made it through the door before he slammed it shut.

"Go away, Chloe," Derek growled.

"I can't. I'm on strict orders," I said hesitantly, not wanting to anger the livid beast.

"I'm not leaving," he rumbled.

"And neither am I," I replied stubbornly.

His head shot up and his eyes reflected just how concerned he was about Simon. I knew it was eating him alive. I cautiously stumbled over to the bed and slumped now next Derek.

"It's going to be okay. He's going to be okay," I encouraged.

"But what if he's not?" Derek mumbled.

"Hey, don't think like that." I reached out and placed my hand on his knee. "We're going to find him. I promise."

Derek's head bobbed up and down slightly. Then, his hand fell over mine and gave it a tight squeeze.

**Oh no! Poor Simon ******** Please review. Please review!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys, I'm updating pretty quickly for me. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Ah I know…nothing is mine. **

Derek and I sat there in absolutely silence. I had no clue what to say, so I said nothing at all. He seemed content to sit there and get lost in his thoughts. The bed squeaked every couple of seconds as I tossed and turned to get comfortable. I was afraid to leave and shower, even though I was soaking wet. I know Derek and I know he would leave in a heartbeat to search after his brother.

My skin began to itch and tingle because of the rain. I wanted so badly to go and change, but I couldn't take that risk. I glanced quickly around the room, trying to spot some of Derek's clean clothes. There were no piles anywhere. He must have been an organized teenager who puts their clothes away. I got up and headed towards the dark oak dresser in the corner of the room. I pulled out a drawer and sure enough nice stacks of clothes were piled neatly next to one another.

"What are you doing?" Derek's voice made me jump. It had been so quiet for so long that I wasn't expecting a sudden noise.

"I need clean clothes," I replied, gesturing down at my dripping body. I must have been out of the rain for at least an hour, but my clothes were still drenched.

Derek hopped up and rushed over to where I was standing. Hastily, he rummaged through the drawer. He pulled out a t-shirt, sweatshirt, and sweatpants. His eyes flashed with concerned as he shoved the pile of clothes into my arms.

"Turn around," I said in a stern voice. A slight smile lifted his lips, but it vanished as fast as it came. With out a word, Derek turned on his heel and made his way back towards the bed.

"Close your eyes," I commanded.

"I'm not looking, Chloe," he sighed exasperatedly.

Finally convinced, I stripped off my wet outfit and replaced it with Derek's warm sweats. The clothes were ridiculous huge on me, but I didn't mind. They were warm and fuzzy on the inside. Instantly, I felt better.

"Alright, I'm done."

Derek turned around and plopped on the bed. He buried his head in his hands and didn't look up. I pulled the sleeves of the sweatshirt down around my hands and inhaled the delicious smell.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, peering through his hands. "Is that sweatshirt dirty? Do you want me to get you another one?"

"No, no. It just smells like you that's all," I replied and crawled into the bed next to him. He just grunted in response.

I pulled the covers back and slid between the sheets. The rain had made me incredibly cold. I couldn't stop shaking and shivering. A tickling sensation shot through my nose. Before I could hold it back, I sneezed loudly. Derek jerked in surprise. For once I surprised a werewolf, I thought!

"You okay?"

I started to nod in response, but multiple sneezes were all I could get out. My eyes began to water and tears ran down my cheeks. I brushed the tracks away with my fingers.

"I shouldn't have let you go with me," Derek huffed.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was raining and now you're sick. It was so irresponsible of me."

"This isn't your fault Derek," I insisted. "None of this is your fault."

I peeked over at his face. He looked like he was carrying the weight of the world and more on his two shoulders. His back slumped over and he looked so incredibly tired.

"But it is. If I wasn't a werewolf, none of this would have happen," he sounded like he was talking to himself. "If I hadn't changed tonight, Simon would still be here, you wouldn't be sick, and Andrew would still be civil towards us. This is all my fault." He kept repeating this last sentence to himself over and over again.

"Derek Souza, stop it right this instance," I hissed in my most dangerous voice. His eyes shot right to my face. "You sitting here and complaining isn't going to do anyone any good. For now, we need to wait for instructions from Andrew. Until then, I don't want to hear one more word about tonight. If you have something to say, keep it to yourself."

I shifted down into the covers some more and looked straight at the wall ahead. I could feel Derek's eyes on me, but I pretended not to notice.

"I," he started.

"No. I said stop."

"But," he began again.

"Derek," I warned.

With a grunt, he threw himself off the bed and out the door. Shocked I sat straight up and gazed out the open door. He was out of sight, but I could still hear him. He was in the bathroom searching for something. I tore the quilted covers off of me and attempted to get up. My head swam and my vision became blurring.

"Easy there," Derek whispered as he caught my arm. Gently, he pushed me back towards the bed. Lying down, my vision began to come back into focus. Derek was right in front of my face with a bottle of medicine.

"You need to take some of this." He handed me a thick syrup that smelled foul. Derek pressed the cup to my lips, forcing my mouth open. In one awful sallow, I gulped the terrible medicine down. A cough sputtered up my throat. For a least a minute, I couldn't stop coughing. Reassuringly, Derek stroked my back in small circles and made quiet shushing sounds.

"That was terrible," I rasped out.

"But you will feel better." I nodded, not truly believing him.

I fell back down onto the pillows with a huff. Derek pulled the covers over us, keeping the heat trapped inside. My body shook with shakes and quivers. Hesitantly, Derek reached over and pulled me next to his body. Unsure, I began to push away. He wouldn't' let me though. For once, he used his werewolf strength against me. I couldn't back away, even if I wanted to. Gingerly, I rested my head on his chest and curled up into his comfortingly warm embrace.

Softly, Derek began to stroke my hair away from my burning forehead. Tiny beads of sweat formed across my brow and he gently brushed them away.

"I'm sorry," he breathed against my skin.

I pulled my head up to meet his gaze. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"I know. But why?" I asked confused.

"I should have taken better care of you," he sounded extremely guilty.

"It's not your job to watch out for me."

"Yes, it is," he murmured, stroking a fallen piece of my hair back behind my ear.

"I don't understand." I was tired, sick, and confused.

"You remember how Liam and Ramon called you my mate?"

"Of course," I replied not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Well, they were right," he said in a low husky voice full of pain.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I think that drug you gave me is affecting my mind," I said numbly, looking anywhere but his face.

"Chloe," he grunted in despair. "Look at me." He grasped my chin with his hand and rotated my head until I had to meet his eyes. The look I saw scared me. I wasn't ready for this. I didn't ask for this. I thought I liked Simon. Derek can't tell me this.

"Derek, stop," I uttered. "Not now. There is too much going on."

His face fell and he looked like I had slapped him. He never pulled away, but his body went rigid and he completely shut me out.

"Derek, please." My eyes began to fill with tears, but he wouldn't look at me. Just then the door shot open.

"Oh, gross," Tori spat as she saw us holding each other. "Andrew wants you. Laura and Steven are here."

**Aw I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I made it extra long, longer than any chapter before. REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay over 100 reviews! I can't believe it. I never thought this story was going to get anywhere. I just want to say a big thank you to all of those who have reviewed. IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

I stumbled down the stairs with Tori leading and Derek taking the rear. Distantly, I heard voices conversing rapidly. I turned the corner into the kitchen and saw a man and a woman talking hurriedly to Andrew. Concern was evident by the creases etched on their foreheads. The man glanced up and met my gaze with such an intensity I had to look away. Instantly, the conversation came to a halt.

Andrew turned our way and forced a smile. "This is Laura and Steven." He gestured to the couple standing in front of us. Steven smiled brightly while Laura gave an abrupt nod of the head. It was obvious they cared for one another by the way they were standing together. Steven had his muscular arms protectively wrapped around Laura's lean body. I didn't see how they fit together. They were complete opposites, but I guess in romantic movies opposites do always attract.

"I called you down here because we need to discuss a plan." Derek grunted his agreement while Tori and I simply nodded our heads.

"We need to trace Simon's scent to see where he's wander off to," Laura said looking directly at Derek. "I heard you just completed your first change, so we should be good to travel in our wolf forms. It's a lot faster and our senses will be stronger and more acute."

"Okay," Derek muttered, nodding his head up and down in agreement.

"You can't change back already," I insisted. "You're too tired to go through that again."

"I'll be fine," his voice rang with finality. His hands were clenched in fists at his sides and his eyes looked anywhere but at me. Laura's head shot back and forth between the two of us, obviously perplexed.

"Well, what are we going to be doing while those two go sniffing the ground?" Tori said in a disgusted voice.

"Chloe and Steven are going to talk about being a necromancer. You and I are going to call in reinforcements. I don't have a good feeling about this." I didn't either, in fact. Simon was definitely upset, but he would have come back by now. He never would have done this. Especially because he knew Derek would be a complete mess. No, something was definitely wrong.

"That's all I get to do?" Tori spat.

"Yes. I quite honestly think it could be the most important job out of all three. We need more people to take down the Edison Group. Do you really think seven us can take down a gigantic group of people?" Andrew explained logically. Tori's mouth snapped shut and her attitude change completely. Man, that girl had an ego.

"Derek, we need to get going or the rain is just going to wash away the scent." Laura began to make her way out the door with Steven close at her heels. Tori and Andrew headed off down the hallway towards the office. Awkwardly, Derek and I were left alone.

"Don't go," I sniffled, rubbing my nose.

"What does it matter to you?" Derek barked. My breath left my lungs as I lurched back from his angry growl.

"Of course it matters to me," I shot back. "I'm sorry I'm not ready for the whole mate thing. I'm sorry Simon is lost. I'm sorry I got sick. I'm sorry I went to your change. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I yelled throwing my hands up into the air. "What else do you want me to say?"

"There are so many things I want to hear you say," he grunted as he came towards me. I took a step back and hit the counter top with a thud. His face was inches from mine. I could feel his warmth breathe cascading down my face. I could smell his delicious earthy scent.

"Like what?" I spoke loudly, anger pouring out of my eyes.

"I shouldn't have to tell you what I want. I'm going to go with Laura whether you like it or not." He moved back a couple of inches. Cool air, slipped between our heated bodies causing me to shiver.

"You're too weak at the moment. What if you can't get back in your human form?" I cried desperately. "How will that help Simon?"

"I already told you. I'm going." He turned around and paced violently over to the door. Instinct took over my body and I rushed after him.

"Stop!" I yelled clutching at his arm. He whipped around and pinned me to the wall. His eyes burned into mine. Without hesitation, he bent down and hungrily captured my lips. The fire that coursed through my body was indescribable. I clung to him with all my strength. He was there one second and the next he pulled away and grasped the doorknob.

"Go talk to Steven and then get to bed. You need your rest." Derek gently reached back and caressed my cheek. With that last gesture, he was out the door.

**FINALLY! I had a really bad day, so I decided Chloe and Derek needed to get together…kinda. I know it's short, but it's all I had in me today. Enjoy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I didn't really feel like writing, but I decided to update for all of you guys. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Still Kelly Armstrong's characters.**

"When exactly did you discover you were a necromancer?" Steven asked me as we sat on the couch in the living room.

"You mean Andrew didn't tell you?" I asked, surprised.

"We didn't have much time. He was rushing around trying to find Simon."

"Right," I sighed. "Well, I guess it was about three weeks ago."

"That's it?!" he shrieked

"Yeah. Why?"

"Usually most necromancers find out about their talent at a young age."

"You know more necromancers?" I asked in excitement.

"Of course," he laughed at my absurd comment. "How did you find out?"

"At school." I didn't feel like elaborating on the subject and Steven could tell. His eyes turned sad and he simply nodded his head in understanding.

"So, that's how you arrived at the Lyle House?"

"Yep," I sighed.

"One thing Andrew did mention was that you wake the dead in your sleep. I wanted to talk to you about that." I nodded my head. "In all my years of being alive, I have never once come across this ability." I huffed mentally.

"I'm going to try and contact some of my friends and ask around about the subject," he continued, ignoring my irritated expression.

"That would be great," I tried to forced a smile, but it just wouldn't come.

"I know you must be exhausted. How about you head up to be…" he was silenced by a concerned voice filling the air.

"What is going on?" Liz stumbled over her words because she was trying to speak so quickly.

"What do you mean?" I glanced over at Steven. He was staring at Liz with a perplexed face. "This is my friend Liz. She was my roommate at the Lyle House." Liz gave Steven a curt nod and then rounded back on me.

"I was just checking in on Rae and I saw Simon there," she said.

"What?" I felt like I was going to be sick. My heart dropped into my stomach.

"Simon was with the Edison Group." She pronounced each word like I hadn't heard her right the first time.

"This can't be happening," I whispered.

"Are you sure about this?" Steven asked hastily.

"Positive," Liz answered looking worried.

"I'm going to call in Derek and Laura. They couldn't have gotten to far. I'm sure they'll hear me." He turned and left the room, heading towards the back door. I got up and followed him, close on his heels.

"What is going on?" Liz persisted.

"Simon went missing. We've been looking for him. Are you absolutely positive?" I asked again, hoping she was slightly doubtful.

"I already told you. Yes."

I reached the open door and saw Derek and Laura running in human form up to Steven. I couldn't just sit there and watch, so I rushed out the door to hear their conversation. Quickly, I turned around and faced Liz.

"Go double check and get back to me in a few minutes." Without a word, she disappeared.

I reached the group just in time for Laura and Steven to sprint back inside.

"Where are they going?"

"To talk to Andrew. We really need a plan and more people now." He began to pace back in forth, combing his hair out of his eyes. He was worried before, but now he was worried beyond belief.

"It's going to be fine. We're going to get him out of there." I needed to stay optimistic or I was going to fall apart. He stopped pacing abruptly and stared at my face.

"Is Liz here?"

"No. I sent her back to look for Simon."  
"Good. Let me know when she gets back. I want to know how Simon is doing."

"Of course," I mumbled. "Let's go inside and talk to the rest of the group."

We headed into the kitchen and saw Andrew, Tori, Laura, and Steven in an intense conversation.

"Pull up a chair, you two. We have a lot we need to talk about."

**Alright. There it is. Sorry there isn't any Derek and Chloe action, but it just wouldn't fit the mood of this chapter. I tried to throw them together at the end. Hopefully, I'll get them together next chapter. REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry I haven't been able to update. School has been insane! If anyone has any suggests about where the story should go just comment me. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

Derek and I slid out the chairs, making a loud screech. I plopped on the hard wooden chair with a sigh. Everyone was concerned, it was evident on their faces. However, Derek looked guilty. It wasn't his fault, but I knew I could never convince him of that. The only thing that could make his guilt disappear was to find Simon.

"Laura, we are going to need you to call the other werewolves," Andrew said seriously.

"How many should I get?" Laura asked quickly.

"As many as possible. We are going to need all the strength we can get."

Laura nodded and leaped up from the table. She vanished from sight when she turned the corner, heading towards the office.

"What do you need from us, Andrew?" Steven questioned.

"After Laura is finished, I need you to round up as many people as you can. Anything will help." Andrew responded.

"What about necromancers?"

"Try to find more spell casters. They tend to be more helpful in battle," said Andrew. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. I had my uses, but apparently no one saw that. How could Steven just sit there like nothing happened?

"Alright. I'm going to see if Laura needs any help."

"Sounds good."

Steven left the same way as Laura. Then the room was dead quiet. There were only four of us left at the table. Derek, Tori, and I waited for Andrew to say something, but he didn't. He was so lost in thought. You could tell he was planning every little detail inside his head.

"Andrew," Derek grunted.

"Oh yes," Andrew snapped back to reality.

"What should we do in the mean time?"

"I want you to rest Derek. You have had a busy night," Andrew replied. "Tori I need you to come with me and I'll teach you some valuable fighting spells."

"What about me Andrew?" I asked quickly.

"Um, just wait until Steven is off the phone." He stood from the table and ushered Tori out of the room. Derek's chair scrapped across the wooden floor as he stood abruptly. He headed out of the room and up the stairs. I hurried behind him.

I walked into Derek's room and saw him pacing back and forth.

"Derek, you need sleep like Andrew said," I sniffled.

"I'm fine. I'm not the one sick," Derek accused.

I felt like everyone thought I was worthless. My body and brain hurt. I shuffled over to Derek's bed and sank down into the fluffy comforter. My eyes began to droop and became really heavy. I was freezing and my body began to tremble and shake.

A warm hand touched my forehead causing me to become even colder.

"You're burning up," Derek sighed while turning and leaving the room. He snuck back into the room holding a different bottle of medicine. Silently, he poured and handed the liquid over to me. Without asking questions, I swallowed the horrendous medicine in one gulp.

Derek's arms scooped me up and move me over a tiny bit so he could fit in the bed next to me. He reached over and turned off the lights. The currents on the window were open causing a faint grey light to fill the room.

Small beads of sweat were forming on my forehead. Derek whipped the moisture away with his hand.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"For what?" Derek questioned.

"Everything."

"You're just tired. You need to get to sleep," he whispered. He obviously didn't want to hear my apology, so I decided to change the subject.

"When do you think we are going to leave for the fight?"

"You aren't going anywhere," he said confidently.

"What do you mean?"

"You're sick. There's no way you are going," Derek continued.

"No. I'm going. I'm fine," I tried to convince myself as much as him.

"Chloe, stop being ridiculous. There's not much you could do anyways." I was blown away by his remark. Instinct took over and my hand shot up towards his face. A loud slap rang throughout the room. Derek jerked away from my touch and fumbled for the light. The lamp clicked on and the shadows faded for the bedroom.

A red handprint was clearly visible on Derek's right cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" Derek roared.

"Stop thinking I'm some useless little girl," I hissed. "I'm the one that found out Simon was with the Edison group, not you Derek."

"I don't want you to go," Derek grunted.

"Why does everyone think I'm so worthless around here? Andrew, Tori, and now you? What have I ever done to make you think that?"

"I don't think you're worthless. I never have," Derek gasped, reaching out towards my face. I swatted his hand away and got up from the bed. I stumbled out the door and barely managed to make it to my bedroom. I closed the door and collapsed out my bed.

I was freezing and crawled under the blankets when my door burst open.

"God damn it, Chloe. Stop walking away from me."

"Get out of my room, Derek."

"No," he snarled.

I was too tired to fight anymore. Turning away from him, I closed my eyes, hoping he would go away.

"You can't go, Chloe," he continued, ignoring my body position.

"Just leave already," I yelled.

"You can't go because I can't concentrate when you're around," he murmured. "I can only think about you when you're around. I need to be able to focus."

I slowly turned my body back towards him.

"I have to constantly make sure you are safe," he continued, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not always in danger, Derek."

"I know," he sighed. "But what if the one time I'm not looking out for you something happens?"

"Then it's my own fault," I said. "I'm bound to get hurt sometime throughout my life. You can't protect me from everything."

"But what if I want to?"

"Derek, this conversation is getting no where," I stated. "I'm going to fight the Edison Group whether you like it or not."

"Go to sleep. We'll talk about this later," he demanded.

"Derek, I know this is a really odd request, but could you lay down next to me?" I asked awkwardly. "I'm freezing."

"Scoot over," he mumbled.

His heated body laid stiffly next to mine. Without hesitation, my arms wrapped around his stomach and my body curled next to his.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I need you to know," he whispered. "You are my mate, Chloe. I know you like Simon and all, but I need you to know before I go fight the Edison Group. You know, in case something happens to me."

"I don't like Simon." As I said it out loud, I knew for a fact it was true.

"You don't?" Derek asked surprised. I just shook my head on his chest knowing he could feel it.

"No."

"I'm sorry you're my mate," he said brokenly.

"I don't mind," I reassured. "Actually, I don't mind at all."

His arms tensed around my body at my words. I felt his head lean down and his lips brush my forehead. I sighed contently and closed my eyes.

"Get some sleep, Chloe."

"Night," I breathed. "And I'm fighting the Edison Group."

I heard a rumbled of laughter as I drifted off into a restless sleep.

**This was actually a long chapter for me. I hoped you guys liked all the Derek and Chloe parts. I feel like it is too early for them to have a real relationship. As I said before, I would love ideas. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's been a really long time, I know! I have been so busy, but I made this on extra long!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers series.**

I awoke with a start. Derek's arms were wrapped around me protectively. Sighing, I glanced up at his sleeping face. All his worries were erased from his face leaving a peaceful and contented look. Slowly, not wanting to disrupt his sleep, I lifted his arm off my body and shifted slowly out of the bed. The cold floor sent shivers up my spine as I tip toed towards the door. I closed the door silently and walked downstairs.

The kitchen was alive with conversation. Upon entering, I saw many more people than normal, mostly overly large boys and men. Immediately, I knew what they were. They could only be werewolves or giants, but I haven't come across one of those yet. Come to think of it though, I wouldn't be surprised if they existed.

The laughter continued as I sat down at the table. Heads popped up and glanced in my direction. Some smiled, while others just gazed curiously.

"Hey guys," I said awkwardly. "My name's Chloe."

Some of the guys nodded in understanding, but no one said anything. Laura looked up from the other side of the table and smiled.

"Don't be rude," Laura joked. "Introduce yourselves!"

The first to speak was a tall, muscular boy. He shifted his dark brown hair out of his blue eyes as he introduced himself, "Hi there, my name's Hunter. I'm a werewolf obviously. 17 years old."

The person next to him spoke, "Damon. Werewolf. 22." All right, I guess he isn't the friendliest of people.

"Jared. I'm a werewolf as well. Damon is my brother, but I'm only 19." He had a kind smile and thick sandy blonde hair. He pointed to the other two werewolves and made introductions, "This is William and James." William was very shy, barely able to look at me, whereas James was all smiles.

"I'm Elizabeth. Sorry to disappoint, but I am not a werewolf. I personally think we have one to many of those," she grinned at William. Ah, mates I see. "I think I'm better though, personally. I'm a fire demon. Just watch out when I'm in a mood."

"Noted," I replied, causing the table to laugh.

"And last, but certainly not least, I am Caroline," a fiery red head said. "I'm an aqua demon, basically the complete opposite of Elizabeth." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Obviously they didn't get along. From first impression, I thought Caroline and Tori were going to get along great. I just got a vibe from Caroline that I didn't really like.

"Wow, that's a lot of information," I breathed. "I'll try really hard to remember all of your names, but no promises. I guess you all know me, but I'll reintroduce myself. I'm Chloe and a necromancer. If you don't know what that means, basically I can see and control the dead. Sometimes it's useful, but most of the time it's not. Enough about me, when did you all get here?"

"A couple of hours ago," James answered excitedly.

"Have you met everyone?" I asked the table.

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "Well everyone but Derek."

"Oh yeah, he's upstairs sleeping for once," I responded. "He hasn't been able to sleep in a while, so we probably shouldn't wake him up."

"It's no problem, we'll just wait until he's awake."

"Where is Andrew, Laura?"

"He is still teaching Tori about sorcery."

"Sounds good. Well what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think we have some time to kill until Andrew is finished and Derek wakes up," said Steven.

"Oh! I know what we should do," James exclaimed. "Let's play a game!"

"Ugh! No more games James," Hunter grunted. Everyone nodded in agreement and James let out a great sigh of defeat.

"How about we go watch a movie?" I suggested.

Everyone seemed okay with that idea, so we made our way to the living room. There weren't enough spaces for everyone so James, Hunter, and I sat of the floor, close to the television. We decided on a drama that boys and girls would most likely enjoy. It was a difficult decision because Caroline and Hunter fought for about an hour. Caroline wanted a romantic comedy, or as she liked to call it a rom com. Hunter, on the other hand, wanted a bloody war movie. I wasn't opposed to either, but to be fair, we went neutral.

At a particularly quiet and serious part in the movie, I sneezed incredibly loud. I guess I wasn't over that stupid cold. Next to me, James burst into a fit of giggles. Everyone shushed him, which only made him laughed harder. His laugh was contagious and I began gasping for breath as well.

"Be quiet," I struggled for breath. He continued laughing leaning against me trying to catch his breath.

Derek walked in the room and stopped short. My laughter stopped immediately because of the look on his face.

"Hey Derek," I said. Everyone turned to him and Laura paused the movie.

"Hi," he huffed.

"Come sit and watch the movie with us," Laura smiled. "There's some room over by Chloe. The plot isn't very good so don't worry about catching on."

"Right."

He shuffled his way over to Chloe and plopped down. The movie began playing again and James hiccupped a laugh again. I glanced over at him and saw his whole body shaking with silent laughter. I couldn't help myself I just started laughing. I felt Derek's gaze on me and turned towards him. He wasn't laughing, he was angry.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Nothing," he hissed.

"Derek."

He turned back to the movie and ignored me for the rest of the time. The credits were rolling when Andrew and Tori walked in.

"Great! We have everyone together now," Andrew clasped his hands together. "We really need to start finalizing our plans to get Simon back."

The room got silent and all attention was focused on Andrew.

"Chloe," my head shot up "Can you contact Liz?"

"Yes."

"I need you to get in touch with her, I'm going to need you two and Steven at the core of this escape plan. You three need to help tell us where exactly Simon is and where the Edison group members are at all times. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do." Derek shuffled uncomfortably next to me and grabbed my hand. I looked at his face, but he just stared straight ahead. Trying to relieve some of his worry, I squeezed his hand, he only held on tighter.

"Werewolves, I need you all to be the brute force. We will split up in groups. Derek and Hunter go together. William, Damon, and Jared go together. And last, Laura and James pair up. Am I clear?"

Quiet murmurs of agreement could be heard throughout the room.

"You stick together at all times," Andrew demanded. "Tori, Elizabeth, Caroline, and myself will follow the werewolves, shooting spells and using the elements to aid the process of killing the Edison group. Chloe you will be with one of the werewolf groups and Steven with us. Therefore, everyone can converse and know exactly where the members are."

Collectively, everyone nodded.

"Chloe, I forgot to mention this to you earlier," Andrew said. "I need you to tell Liz to be in contact with you and Steven as much as possible throughout the night."

"I'll tell her," I answered. Derek's hand was beginning to hurt, but I didn't dare tell him.

"When are we leaving?" Steven asked.

"I think we all need some time to prepare, so I am thinking in about two or three days. Does anyone object to this plan in any way?"

No one said a word so he took that as a no. "All right everyone is free to do what they please for the rest of the day, but tomorrow we have work to do."

Slowly, one by one, people began to leave the room. Derek still clung to my hand though, not letting me move.

"What if we don't get to him in time?" he mumbled.

"We will. You have to stay positive."

"What if it's already to late?" he said to himself. He had a point, but I had a feeling that Simon was still alive.

"Liz," I whispered.

Instantly, Liz shimmered into my field of vision.

"Is he okay?" I asked quickly.

"He's still alive, but they are being incredibly cruel to him." I nodded, my stomach clenching into a million little knots.

"Is he okay?" Liz motioned towards the pale, mumbling Derek.

"Yeah, just worried."

"Right," Liz cooed. "I'm going to scout out the place."  
"Okay," I said. "Hey Liz, come back tomorrow. I need to discuss the plans with you in more detail."

"I'll be here," she smiled and disappeared.

"He's still alive, Derek," I said encouragingly.

Derek nodded and swallowed harshly asking, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

He just turned and looked at me.

"Did you know that more than one werewolf can imprint on the same person?" Derek asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked stunned.

"It's true," he sighed.

"Okay, but what does that matter?" I was confused.

"James," Derek grunted.

"Oh come on Derek! We we're just joking around. He doesn't seriously think of me that way," I cried exasperatedly.

"It's your choice, you know," he sighed.

"What's my choice?" I shrieked.

"Who you pick."

"I'm not his mate, Derek." I hissed.

"Werewolves can always sense who's imprinted and with whom."

I placed my hand on his cheek and turned his face toward mine. I looked him in his bright green eyes.

"Don't worry about this," I whispered urgently. "There isn't a choice."

"Chloe," he begged.

"We'll talk about this after we get Simon back," I said as I stood up. "I'm going to go get some food. Do you want to come with me?"

"No, that's okay."

Derek was worried, I could tell. He didn't even want food.

**The longest chapter yet! I don't know if werewolves can imprint on the same person in Mrs. Armstrong's world, but they can in mine. Sooo REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

I got through the rest of the day. Nothing really exciting was happening. Everyone was doing their own thing, trying to take in the last precious hours of personal time. I took one of the hottest and longest showers ever. The feeling was indescribable. The hours ticked by slowly until it was eventually time to sleep.

I crept up the stairs trying to stay quiet so the already asleep werewolves wouldn't wake up. I shuffled into my room and collapsed onto my bed. I wrapped the covers around my shoulders tightly and fell into a dreamful sleep.

_Dark ominous clouds hung over the pine trees. I was standing in a clearing surrounded completely by woods. Shadows were cast all over the ground creating menacing figures. My breath began to quicken. Something was in the woods, just behind eyesight. My fingers were coated in a layer of sweat._

_ I heard loud cracks, as braches were crushed. I began to back away as a giant black wolf paced slowly out of the trees. Sparkling green eyes shimmer in the hazy storm. His walk was somber and slow. _

_ From behind me, another wolf appear. His fur was a sandy brown and eyes smoky blue. The wolf met me in the center of the clearing. Each wolf faced the other with tense bodies. The black wolf howled as it glanced over at me. I didn't know what to do. I was confused and scared. It almost looked as if they wanted something from me._

_ The black wolf looked away and launched himself at the brown wolf. The whines and howls of pain were excruciatingly loud. I covered my ears, crouching down. Tears streamed down my pale face as I watched the wolves slash and claw into one another. Blood was splattering the ground. _

_ They backed away from each other. They were both limping from injuries. I sighed with relief thinking they were done, but I was so wrong. Their fight got worse. Neither was giving up. The brown wolf's claw reached out and sliced down the black wolves throat. The black wolf fell to the ground._

"Chloe," someone hissed in my ear. Shaking me ruthlessly. "Chloe, wake up!"

My eyes cracked open, but I couldn't see anything. My room was completely dark. I knew who was waking me though.

"What do you want, Derek?" I snapped.

"You were having a nightmare and making loud whimpers. I thought I should wake you up, but I guess not." He turned and began to leave the room. My eyes were adjusting and I could vaguely see his outline.

"Wait! I want to ask you something." Derek turned back around and sat next to me on my bed.

"What do you want to ask?"

"Well, its about mates," I whispered shyly.

"Okay," he said calmly.

"Well let's say hypothetically a girl can't choose between two wolves that have imprinted on her." I rushed my words together hoping to lessen the blow. "What would happen?"

"They would fight," he said bitterly.

"Who? The girl and the guy?" I asked shocked.

"No. The wolves."

"Oh," I breathed. My mine was whirling. What if that dream came true? The thought of that made me sick to my stomach. Images kept flashing through my mind. Black. Brown. Claws. Blood.

"Chloe," Derek said, catching my face with his hand. "What's wrong?"

"When you say fight, what do you mean exactly?" I whispered.

"We don't use words. From what I've read, usually, it's a battle of strength, determination, commitment, and love."

"How does someone win the fight?" I asked, hesitant of the answer.

"It's a fight to the death."

I didn't know what to say. I felt sick over the thought of anyone dying for me. It just wasn't right. The silence in the room was thick, not comfortable like before.

"I'm not worth it," I replied.

"Yes you are. You have no idea." Derek turned and dropped his face into his hands.

"What if I don't choose either of you?"

"Then that is your choice as well. There wouldn't be a fight."

"What if I choose one of you?"

"Then you would be with that person forever. The other mate would just have to accept the fact and attempt to move on," Derek's voice sounded pained.

"This is too much!" I complained. "I just want a normal life. I want to sleep like a normal person. I want to have boy troubles like a normal person. I want to go to school like a normal person. I want to not have to worry about raising the dead like a normal person."

Everything hit me at once and tears jerked out of my eyes. I couldn't stop the water. It spilled down onto my checks. My breathing was ragged and I started to hiccup. Derek reached over and pulled me into my arms, whispering soft shushing noises.

"You're going to be fine, Chloe," he reassured. "Don't worry about anything right now. We have a day or two to relax." I nodded my head into his chest. His hand made soft circles on my lower back.

About an hour passed and my eyelids began to droop.

"I don't want to go to sleep," I whined.

"You need your rest," he mumbled into my hair.

"I don't want to dream anymore though."

"I'll wake you up if you start having a bad dream," he promised.

My eyelids couldn't stay open anymore. My head fell against Derek's shoulder and all my worries disappeared.

**Sorry I haven't written in forever. I thought this idea about wolves fighting was interesting. Maybe it's foreshadowing. Please REVIEW. The more the better :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

My eyelids fluttered open to the bright morning light streaming through my open windows. I felt great; better than I had in a very long time. I hadn't slept that well in ages. I remembered Derek and flung my arm out to the side, but all my hand hit was a cold pillow. I turned to the side and no one was there.

Slowly, I got out of bed and threw on some old, warm clothes. I hurried downstairs. Everyone was in the kitchen eating his or her breakfast in silence.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Tori grumped.

"What's going on?" I asked looking around the solemn room.

"Steven spoke with Liz this morning," Laura answered.

"And?" I pressed.

"Well there seems to be a situation," she continued.

"Okay," I drew out.

"It is very urgent and we need to leave sooner than expected."

"What is going on?" I cried out in exasperation.

"Liz doesn't know where Simon is," Tori said glumly.

"What?" I yelled. "What do you mean she doesn't know where he is?"

"I meant exactly that, you stupid blonde," Tori snapped. My eyes shot to her face in a menacing glare.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I asked angrily.

"Well werewolf one and werewolf two insisted on the princess getting her beauty sleep," Tori snapped, pointing to Derek and James by the countertop. I rolled my eyes and completely brushed off her comment before responding.

"When do we leave?"

"In about an hour," Laura said.

I nodded and went to the cabinet to get some cereal. I reached for the bowl with shaky hands and it clattered onto the countertop. Derek reached out and caught the bowl easily. I sighed and tried to calm my exploding nerves.

"All right everyone, go start packing," Andrew ordered.

Chairs scrapped the floor and footsteps pounded up the staircase. I turned around with my bowl in hand and found an empty kitchen. No one stayed behind with me, not even Derek. Something was bothering him, I decided.

I shoveled the dull cereal down my throat and rushed up the creaking old stairs. Once in my room, I grabbed a bag and packed it with all the essentials; clothing, deodorant, toothbrush, and toothpaste. Throwing the bag over my shoulders, I headed quickly down to the kitchen again.

I was one of the first ready, but slowly people began to trickle in. About twenty minutes later everyone was standing in the kitchen prepared to go.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked.

"The quickest way possible," Andrew offered. "Werewolves."

"Everyone who's not a werewolf, move to the left so we can pair you up."

I shuffled over to the side with a couple other people. There were six of us bunched into a tiny group, waiting for orders.

"Steven you are with Laura. Elizabeth you are with William." Wow, surprising, I thought.

"I'll take Caroline," Derek piped in. I felt my stomach clench. I tried to make eye contact with him, but he was obviously trying very hard to keep his gaze turned away.

"Okay," Andrew said. "James you have Chloe. Tori you are with Damon. I'll go with Hunter. Jared, are you okay going on your own?" Jared gave a slight nod.

"Everyone okay with the arrangements?" I wanted to scream a hysterical no, but instead nodded mutely. My mind was reeling and I couldn't deal with the way James was smiling at me.

We went outside and the werewolves stepped into the woods as people and emerged as giant, beautiful creatures. A brown wolf with smoky blue eyes came straight up to me and started to nuzzle my cheek. I laughed lightly at the tickling sensation, until I heard a quiet grumble. I looked up at Derek and saw his jaw tighten, but his eyes were looking the completely other direction.

"All right everyone, climb on," Andrew said.

I hesitantly grasped onto the soft brown fur and pulled my way onto the high back of James. The wind blew into my hair as I situated myself. He began to walk a little bit and felt like I was going to fall off. I buried my hands deeper into the fur and leaned my head against his sturdy back. Andrew ordered them to move and we took off quickly. I never knew how fast and quiet werewolves were. We rushed past trees, silently. I felt like I was flying.

Hours passed and I was beginning to become very uncomfortable. My butt was falling asleep and tingling all over. Just above the tree line, I saw the sun falling and setting. Darkness was rapidly settling over the earth, leaving a hazy light.

"I think we should rest," Steven commented.

I sighed with pleasure as the speed slowed down and we came to a halt. I slid off of James back and almost fell over. I felt like I had just ridden a horse for hours upon hours straight. The only way I could walk was by waddling. All the wolves went behind huge trees and morphed back into their human bodies.

We set up tents quickly. Everyone ate something that was packed, but nothing substantial.

"Let's get a nights rest and prepare for a fight tomorrow. We are only about an hour away from the Edison Group's buildings," Andrew spoke to us all.

I yawned and nodded as he spoke. He finished speaking and I crawled into the tiny tent I shared with Tori and fell asleep almost immediately.

I was awoken by a shake for Tori. I didn't need another push. My nerves were already working double time. I helped dismantle the tent and pack it into the bag. The werewolves changed back into their wolf forms. I climbed onto James back. We were running fast through the woods. A dark imposing building loomed just outside of the woods. Everything was going so fast.

"Chloe, call Liz," Andrew commanded.

"Liz," I whispered. She manifested into view. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she said with a grim face.

"Everyone remember the plan? Derek and Hunter together. William, Jared, and Damon together. You three will have Chloe with you. Laura and James together. Then follows the rest of us. Am I clear?"

We all nodded our heads. I slid off of James back. His nose brushed my back and I cringed away. I looked around and saw Steven petting the sides of Laura's muzzle and Elizabeth whispering into William's ear.

"Everyone ready?"

We nodded our heads once more. I rushed to Derek's side and stood on my tiptoes.

"I choose you," I whispered into his ear as I clutched desperately to his fur.

"GO!" Andrew yelled.

Derek and Hunter sprinted off quickly. Hunter grabbed my shirt by his teeth and swung me onto his back. We were off to defeat the Edison Group.

**Yay! I loved this chapter. For all you people who didn't like last chapter, I did it because I wanted the whole mate thing to be a two way street. I wanted Chloe to want Derek just as much as he wants her. So give me a break! REVIEW :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow! It's been a really long time since I've written for this story. I guess I just got a bad case of writer's block. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

I latched onto Hunter's fur as he sprinted towards the building. My mind was whirling. Already the plan was wrong. I wasn't supposed to be with Derek and Hunter. I was supposed to be with Will, Jared, and Damon. I clung on tightly as Hunter came to a skidding stop in front of the building.

"I'm not supposed to be with you guys!" I shout into Hunter's ear.

He just shakes his body, ignoring my complaints.

I look up and see a huge iron door standing in the way of us and the Edison Group. Derek launches his body at the metal and falls to the ground with a whimper. My heart leapt into my throat until I saw him stand steadily on his four paws. He backed up a couple of feet and charged again. The door groaned under the tremendous pressure. He continued flying at the door until suddenly it crashed in with loud thud.

I didn't have time to process that we were in. Hunter raced towards the opening and took down every man in sight. His mouth was pulled back in a snarl and his teeth gnawed and gashed at anything in his way. I struggled to maintain my grip. I felt like I was at our county fair riding a mechanical bull. I whipped around from side to side desperately trying to stay on.

My breathing was labored, but I was beginning to get the hang out shifting the same way Hunter was. Liz appeared to the left of me. She was pointing straight ahead. Her head bent towards my ear.

"There are five guards around the corner up there," she hissed frantically.

"Hunter!" I squealed. "Five guards around the corner."

He grunted in response. I searched around frantically for Derek. He was in front of us charging towards the bend in the hall.

"Derek!" I screamed. He paused for a fraction of a second, enough to let me know he heard me. "Five around that corner."

He leapt out of sight with a vicious snarl. I heard screams of agony. It pained me to hear such awful, horrible cries, but at the same time a sense of relief settled over me. Derek was safe. He defeated those guards.

"Liz, I need more," I said frantically.

" Tell them to take a right at the next corner and then a left. The third door on the right of that hallway has Simon and Derek's dad in it."

"Thank you Liz," I replied.

"Hunter, Derek! Take a right and then a left," I breathed out. "Third door on the right!"

Hunter's body lurched forward in surge of power. Door after door rushed by. The hallway was one big blur of black and gray. The building looked as if all the color and happiness had been sucked out of it. I turned my face back forward, focusing on Derek's movements. His body was lean and pure powerful muscle. His movements were so gracefully and deadly.

We reached the third door and Derek hammered it to the ground. Guards were spilling out of the room. Hunter leapt in after Derek and took numerous guards down. In just a few seconds, all the guards were lying on the floor dead. I shivered, feeling their dead bodies. My mind was focusing so hard on not raising the dead that I didn't even notice Kit laying helpless in the middle of the stark white room.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. My mind began to slip. I heard a snap in the corner and my eyes flew open. One of the guards was standing back up. His bones were cracking and popping back into their original place. In pure terror, my hands loosened on Hunter's fur and I fell to the ground in a clump. I used my hands to push myself backwards trying to get as far away from the guard as possible. My palms were sweating and my heart rate went through the roof.

I saw movement in my peripheral vision and I clamped my eyes shut quickly. I tried to clear my mind and focusing on the guards and taking their souls back out of their bodies. I grimaced back as a warm hand touched my face.

"Chloe."

My eyes popped open. Derek was squatting right in front of me. He wasn't wearing anything and I glanced away hurriedly with a blush creeping onto my face.

"Chloe," Derek whispered. "I need you to look at me."

He grasped my chin and gently pulled my face up until I was looking him directly in the eye. His green eyes were full of so many emotions.

"Focus on me," he urged. "I need you to take the soul out of that body. Just like before."

I nodded and stare at him. I slowly began to grasped the soul and guide it back out of the body. It was barely working.

"Focus, Chloe."

"It's not working!" I said agitated.

"Chloe," he snapped. "Relax. Keep trying."

I closed my eyes and turned all my energy into pushing that soul back to where it belong. I got a good grasp on the soul and yanked it out of the guard's body. I heard a thud in the corner and breathed a sigh of relief.

"There you go," Derek sighed. He leaned forward and place a tender kiss on my forehead.

"Kit!" I yelped. I shot up out of Derek's arms and raced to the middle of the room. Hunter was leaning over Kit.

"Is he okay?" I asked quickly and nervously.

"He's unconscious, but his heartbeat is very steady. I think he's going to be fine," he replied.

Liz popped up in front of me and I shot back in surprise.

"They've found Simon," she sighed with relief. "Everyone is okay. William is bleeding, but they think he'll be fine. Tori has a couple scratches here and there, but that's about it. All and all not too bad."

"What is she saying?" Hunter demanded.

"They've found Simon." I heard a sigh of relief, but continued on. "William and Tori are a little banged up, but nothing serious."

"Alright," Derek said.

"Is there anything else LIz?" I asked.

"No one has seen Dr. Davidoff or Mrs. Enright anywhere. I'm going to do another run through and double check every room. I don't want to miss anything."

I nodded and she disappeared into thin air right in front of me.

"She doesn't know where Dr. Davidoff or Mrs. Enright are."

"Shut the door," Hunter commanded. Derek slammed the door shut.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"It's a least a little obstruction if they're trying to find us."

I sighed and walked towards the wall and slid down to the floor. My head was pounding from all the dead bodies surrounding me. It was taking everything inside of me to keep their souls at bay. I felt Derek sit down next to me. He grasped my hand and massaged it. It felt so nice and I breathed out a sigh of pleasure.

"Relax, Chloe," he whispered.

"I can't," I said painfully. "I feel like the souls are taking over my skull."

"We'll get out of here as soon as we can," he reassured. "I promise."

I rolled my head over my left shoulder and I glanced up at him through hooded eyes. He looked down at me and brushed the hair out of my eyes. His hand lightly grazed my cheek and a shiver coursed through my whole body.

"My head hurts," I whimpered in pain.

"I know, Chlo," he sighed.

His hand moved from my cheek to my temple and he made small circles to ease the pressure. The souls and dead bodies were eating away at my brain. I could barely think or concentrate. I just kept repeating the same thing in my head. Don't bring them back. Don't bring them back. I felt completely useless at the moment.

"They aren't in the building." I heard Liz vaguely say.

I opened my eyes and Liz appeared blury in front of me.

"The buildings completely clear. All that remains are the dead," she said. "I told Steven to get everyone out and back to the safe house. I suggest you guys do the same."

I nodded slightly, indicating to her that I heard and understood.

"No one is left in the building. Everyone is making their way back to the safe house to regroup," I croaked out.

"You can take her," Hunter said. "I'll grab Kit here."

"Chloe I need you to climb onto my back," Derek mumbled against my cheek.

I only nodded in response. I felt him pull me into his arms and slid me onto his back. His bare skin felt so warm and I rested my throbbing head onto his shoulder.

"You need to hold on tight to me," he said. "I'm going to shift with you on my back okay."

I nodded and felt the bones pressing into my body begin to shift and morph. My arms wrapped around his neck moved apart as his back broadened. Fur grew everywhere until his transformation was complete. I held on as tightly as I could. My mind was still repeating that one simple sentence. Don't bring them back. I felt my body rock forward. My thoughts began to clear as we made it down the hallway and out the door.

The wind whipped through my hair. I could think clearly again now that the bodies were gone, but my massive migraine still remained. I clung on tightly to Derek's neck and closed my eyes for the remaining trip back to the safe house.

**Ah guys! I really hope you liked this chapter! It was a breeze to write and I love how it turned out. PLEASE REVIEW. I'm going to try to update more frequently. REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Not as many reviews as I was hoping for, but I decided to write another chapter for all those who continue to read this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

My head bobbed up and down as Derek's body shot through the forest. The wind whipped around my body. Goosebumps erupted over my skin causing me to shiver uncontrollably. I pulled my frame closer to Derek's warmth, hoping his fur would somehow warm me up. He was warm, but my teeth began to chatter. Whizzing through the forest was great, but it sure wasn't the most comfortable.

My eyes remained closed as we began to slow down. The rushing wind became a slight breeze. Derek's body relaxed underneath me as we amble to a walking pace. I shifted my weight on his back when I felt him stretch and move below me. He let out a short grunt and my head shot up. He tried to look back at me, but his gaze couldn't quite reach my figure. He let out a huff and dropped onto his stomach. Realizing what he wanted, I slid off his body.

I stood on shaky legs and grasped a tuff of black fur to brace myself. Once I got my balance, I peered around. The safe house stood right in front of me. I had never felt so relieved to see a building before. The once imposing building looked like a candy shop. Everything about the stone and wood structure should have repelled me, but instead I felt completely happy and warm.

Derek moved out of my grasp and sauntered into the woods. A couple seconds later he emerged as a human.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I replied. "That was nothing."

"Yeah, nothing," he grunted.

"I'm fine," I snapped again.

He nodded once and strode off into the house. The noise and activity in the house was invigorating. Everyone was rushing around like mad men. Hunter rushed Kit up the stairs leading him to a bed where we could be looked at. Elizabeth was wiping the blood off of William's contorted arm. His bone was angled completely wrong. I saw Elizabeth reach out and grabbed his arm. A sickening crack pierced the arm and William howled in pain. My stomach churned, but I knew his arm would be fine.

"Where's Simon?" I asked no one in particular.

"Up stairs in his old room," Andrew answered distractedly.

I turned on my heel and raced up to his room. I opened the door and stopped dead. Simon was impossibly pale. The only way I knew he was alive was by the small rise and fall of his chest. I moved the desk chair over towards his bed and sat down. Lightly, I took his hand in mine and made small circles with my thumb.

"Hey Simon," I choked.

There was no response.

I needed to be strong. Tears threaten to spill over my eyes. Quickly, I rubbed the traitorous tears away.

Stray hairs fell over Simon's forehead. I brushed them out of his eyes. The door popped open and I pulled my hand back like I was caught doing something I shouldn't have been doing.

"How's he doing?" Derek asked.

"He's breathing," I offered.

He nodded and breathed heavily. The bed sag closer to the ground as he sat upon it. He said nothing, just peered at Simon.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?" He continued to look at Simon.

"He's going to be okay right?" I stuttered out.

"Yeah." He still wouldn't look at me.

"Derek?"

"What?" he sighed not looking at me.

"Look at me!" I demanded.

His eyes swiveled up to my face, but his face held no emotion.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," I promised with my whole heart.

"Did you say it because you knew I might die?"

My stomach dropped and I gasped for air.

"Are you kidding?" I snapped.

"Chloe," he sighed. "It's fine if you did. I just need to know."

"Do you think that's the type of person I am?" I hurled at him.

"Chlo."

"No don't Chlo me. I would never do that to you!" He just stared seriously back at me. "What do I have to do to make you believe me? What do I have to say?"

"Chloe, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. I love you and you think I'm kidding! Are you serious, Derek?"

"You love me?" he whispered so quietly I could barely hear him.

I stopped mid rant and just looked at him. Anger tears filled my eyes and I rubbed them away. Silence filled the room for countless minutes as I stared at him.

"Of course I do."

He got off the bed and paced over to me. He knelt down in front of me and his eyes were level with mine.

"Say it again."

"I choose you?" I responded questioningly.

"No," he said sternly. "I need you to say it again."

I didn't respond and his eyes shut dejectedly. His head sagged and I could only see his hair. I laid my palm on his cheek and made him look at me.

"I love you," I choked through my tears.

He took my face between his hands and leaned in. His lips met mine tenderly. His hands pushed the hair off my face softly. He pulled back and looked at me. His hands traced my face and outlined my lips.

"You belong to me, okay?" he whispered softly. "I can't go through that again."

My head moved up and down between his warm hands. He bent over and placed two kisses over each of my eyelids. A sigh escaped my lips and I finally felt completely content.

"Finally." I jumped and looked over at a semiconscious smiling Simon.

I laughed and knew that everything was alright for the moment.

**YAY fluff! Listen to You Belong To Me by Jason Wade and Bulletproof Weeks by Matt Nathanson. Those songs inspired this chapter. REVIEW!**


End file.
